


(TTS podfic) Fly a Little Faster

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Visionary, F/M, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, Time Travel, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's Summary:Everyone knows when you go back in time, you shouldn't step on an ant, just in case you accidentally kill your own grandparent or something. But what happens when you go back in time and, uh, accidentally interrupt the one event that apparently made the Grumpiest Alpha in Town into a ball of mindless manpain?Well, if Marty McFly can do it, so can Stiles Stilinski. All he has to do is get Derek and Paige to fall in love before he gets pulled back to his own time. And before he makes anything worse. That's easy as pie, right? Right?





	(TTS podfic) Fly a Little Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fly a Little Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900839) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
Enjoy.  
  


[4shared link](https://www.4shared.com/mp3/eojLpKA2ei/Fly_a_Little_Faster.html)


End file.
